Do you love me
by amandalupin
Summary: remus has a crush on sirius who has a crush on remus. sirius is giving hints to remus about who he has a crush on
1. Chapter 1

Do you love me?

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing!

a/n this is slash this is the warning Sirius/Remus

Sirius was lonely. James has been spending all his time with Evens, Peter just got on his nerves, and Remus is studying for class like there is no tomorrow. No one even apparently noticed he was not out of bed. Then again it was Saturday and eleven o'clock so no one expected him to be up. He was trying to figer out what to do that day when some one coming in to the dorm broke him out of his reserve.

"Sirius" he heard Remus call. "Sirius are you awake?"

"yeah" Sirius answered " what your not studying" he remarked sarcastically.

"No actually I was going to see if you wanted to sneak to Hogsmead with me but if you are going to be an arse Ill go by my self." Remus turned to walk away.

"No! Wait I want to go." He yelled in reply.

"Ok then hurry up you can't very well go in your pajamas can you." Remus said with a small smirk. He watched as his gorgeous friend throw off his p.j.s and hurried into a pair of holey jeans and an old t-shirt. He wondered why he couldn't just tell his friend that he was gay.

"Ok i'm ready lets go quite day dreaming about my sexy body" Sirius laughed

remus paled slightly thinking Sirius had no idea how close he had come to accidentally discovering his dirty little secret. "Yeah let's go though the humpbacked witch passway"Remus said a lot calmer than he felt. He walked down the stairs and though the common room lost in his own thoughts. Sirius was bouncing behind his friend happy to be invited to go somewhere with his best friend.

Later in the three broomsticks

The day had gone wonderfully if Remus did say so his self. He was sipping on his butter beer thinking of how to bring up the subject of his sexuality with out freaking Sirius out.

Sirius for his part was chattering away about pranks when he realized his friend was not all there with him so he asked " remus are you ok?"

Remus jumped slightly at the other boy's question. His internal conflict coming to a sudden stop as he realized it was know or never." Sirius I asked you to come with me today so I could tell you something that I have kept a secret sense fourth year and it being the beginning of seventh and all I thought I should come clean promise not to over react until I finish". Remus was shaking slightly by the end of his small outburst.

Sirius looked confused but wanted to be there for his friend so he replied " i'm sure what ever it is it is not as bad as you think it is so give it a shoot" shooting a smile his friends way.

"Ok here it goes" remus took a deep breath "imgaydonthateme"

Sirius just stared at his friend trying to decipher what his friend had just spewed from his mouth. After a few minutes he said "uh Remus way don't you try that again with spaces between the words please"

Remus took another deep breath and said more slowly one more time "Sirius I am gay please don't hate me"

Sirius burst out laughing he couldn't help it it was just so ironic that his friend and secret crush would be so worried about what he would think about him being gay. Oh boy poor Remus. That was about the time he realized that his friend was staring at him with tear filled eyes he rushed to say "remus i'm not laughing at you"

Remus muttered "then what's so funny?" as he promised himself he would not cry.

Sirius sobered immediately when he saw his friend was really upset "remus I swear I would never laugh at you about this when i'm pretty positive i'm not straight"

It was remuss turn to burst out laughing. Once he calmed down he could not help but ask "so who was it?"

Sirius suddenly paled and wouldn't answer

"Come on Sirius please tell me I won't tell a soul"

"You'd be disgusted with me" Sirius whispered.

"as long as its not Dumbledore you cant go wrong with me Sirius" remus persuaded after a few minutes of silence Sirius answered with a compromise " how about we spend a little time together each week and ill give you a hint until you guess".

Remus loved a mystery so he agreed only asking if this counted as a clue week.

Sirius gave a small smile while he answered "he goes to Hogwarts"

Remus started to complain at once "that's not a clue of course he goes to Hogwarts you don't ever see anyone else that's so not fair padfoot!!"

Sirius just smirked and said "that's all you get this week"

TBC

A/n please review


	2. Chapter 2

Do You Love Me?

Once again I own nothing!!!

Warning will be slash eventually

After a really long week of classes and being completely ignored by James who was getting worse and worse to be around because all he ever talked about was Evens. Who Sirius had decided to refuse to talk to or listen to at all which in turn made Lily stop speaking to him and James to be quite anger at him. But Sirius didn't care not today it was Saturday and that meant sneaking off with remus and spending a couple hours with him even if it did mean he had to give him another clue. Sirius was sure that when Remus finally found out that his crush was Remus himself he would hate Sirius so he was determined to have a wonderful time with Remus until that time.

Sirius wondered up to the dorm to meet with Remus. When Sirius finally got up all the stairs he was pulled from his thought rather quickly when the sight that met him was a vary nice view of Remus's arse in Sirius's (though he would never tell anyone else) favorite pair of faded worn jeans that remus owned they were his favorite because they were quite tight in all the right places. He had this wonderful view of his best friend as Remus was bent over his trunk looking for a shirt. When Sirius realized his friend didn't have a shirt on it was all he could do to stop himself from marching right over there and throwing Remus on his bed and having his wicked way with him. However he was quickly ripped out of his evil thoughts when Peter came tripping out of the bathroom. Three things happened then Peter fell on his butt and asked at the same time were they were going, Remus realized Sirius was in the room, and Sirius quickly adjusted his pants and shirt to hide his rather embarrassing problem.

Remus turned from Peter to give Sirius a very interesting look as he said "well Peter you caught us we're sneaking away to the room of requirements to shag like rabbits"

Sirius and Peter stared at Remus with huge eyes when Remus burst out laughing several seconds later "oh my gods you should have seen your faces it was great"

Peter then asked after several more seconds "well then ummm were are you guys really going?"

"We are going to study peter" Remus sighed as he looked over at a very pink Sirius. "You want to come?"

Within seconds peter had muttered several different excuses and had run from the room. "That's one way to get him to go away" muttered Remus as he grabbed Sirius arm and dragged out of the dorm and though the common room. Sirius was stuck in his own thoughts of exacatually what would have went on in the room of requirements should Remus be pulling him there for a night of 'shagging like bunnies'"

Then Remus was snapping his fingers in his face trying to get his attention when Sirius finally came around his face turned from pink to red when he noticed that they were in the room of requirements. Sirius jumped slightly when he felt remuss lips really close to his ear when remus whispered "I was kidding earlier Sirius no need to keep blushing" and before he pulled away Sirius could have sworn that he felt remuss hand brush his arse but he let it go as pure hopeful thinking.

"S...so what do you want to do" Sirius muttered turning even pinker.

Remus chuckled then he said " if I didn't know any better Sirius id think you were a virgin" remus stopped suddenly when Sirius went pale " Sirius you aren't a virgin are you because you have said that you weren't and that marry girl said…….."

"No I'm not a virgin IV had my way with several GIRLS" Sirius muttered

Remus was quite for a moment then took a deep breathe and asked "Sirius have you even kissed a guy?"

"no" muttered Sirius turning red yet again then to his shock remus marched up to him grabbed his face and gave him a quick peck on his lips then said "well now you have so stop being so girlish and give me the next clue then lets play a game of chess"

Sirius just stared at his friend until Remus said "clue, game of chess, then back to the common room ok"

Sirius cleared his head and spoke at last "ok next clue is he has dish water blonde hair ok know on to the chess game"

Remus set up the game as he muttered about what a clue really was and how Sirius was not giving real clues. All the while oblivious to the looks that Sirius was giving him. After the game (which Remus had won because Sirius was distracted with thoughts of the kiss) they climbed back up to the dorm room and changed and went to bed both lost in thoughts of the other but neither knowing that the other wanted them just as bad as they wanted him.

a/n please r&r


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing

**I own nothing**

A/n sorry for the long wait

Sirius was nerves. That is the only way to describe the feeling in his stomach he had his weekly "date" with Remus today it had been a week sense their first kiss and that's all Sirius had been thinking about. Today he had told Remus to meet him the room of requirements at 6 o'clock it was know 5:55 and he was of course late.

Remus was a little worried about Sirius. He had noticed his friend staring into space several times that week and his transfiguration test showed his lack of attention with a big fat T which wouldn't have been a surprise in potions or any other class but transfiguration was his favorite subject so it didn't make a lot of sense. Remus had asked him repeatedly what the problem was and Sirius just kept brushing him off. Remus nearly jumped out of his skin himself when Sirius literally fell though the door way.

"I'm sorry I'm late Remus I was almost caught coming back from the hogshead" Sirius mumbled slightly out of breath from running all the way there.

"Why were you at the hogshead?" Remus asked

"Well I was umm percuring the entertainment."

Remus rolled his eyes "what did you sneak in this time?"

" your going to love this I bought fire wiskey charmed to make the drinker tell the truth………I thought it would be fun to play truth or dare" Sirius said not knowing what thoughts were going though his friends mind at that moment

I can ask Sirius who he has a crush on and he will have to tell me Remus thought. "Ok let's play"

Sirius took a step back at the look on his friends face "Moony stop looking at me like that its creepy"

Remus sighed "just open the bottle Sirius"

Sirius did as he was told "ok so do you want to go first?"

"Sure" Remus said

"Ok then truth or dare" Sirius said

"Ummm ill take a truth first I suppose" Remus said with a shrug of his shoulders. Sirius passed him the fire whiskey and his took a sip

"Umm lets see" Sirius thought for a moment "who was the first guy you had a crush on"

Remus turned pink "just remember this was your idea……..the first guy I had a crush on was Snape ….. Don't be to mad ok" he only had to wait a moment for the reaction even if it wasn't the one he expected.

Sirius burst out laughing. Remus rolled his eyes he couldn't believe his friend sometimes "Remus im sorry but that is just so…. Funny……. And kinda gross you could do a lot better moony"

"Whatever Sirius that was back in forth year anyway so truth or dare?" Remus asked with a sigh

"Umm dare?" Sirius mumbled with slight question in his voice.

"Was that a question or a statement Sirius?" Remus said with a smirk

Sirius rolled his eyes "it was a statement so shut up and tell me my dare"

"Ok ok I dare you to call a house elf and request that he bring you a condom" smirked Moony

"You have got to be kidding moony the elf will think we are dating and tell all the other elves" Sirius squeaked out in embarrassment

"I know and I also know that you tend to go to the kitchen late at night and they will pester you about it until the end of the year" laughed Remus.

"You are pure evil you know that don't you" Sirius asked his friend and when all he did is shake his head Sirius rolled his eyes and called for an elf. When the elf appeared Sirius mumbled his request and to Remus's mirth the elf asked him to repeat himself because he couldn't understand him. With a sigh Sirius spook up "Can you please bring me a condom?" the elf looked between the two boys with big shocked eyes then said "of course sirs safe sex is better than no sex alls the elves be knowing that sir would sirs require lube as well" the elf asked looking between the laughing werewolf and the shocked Black "well sirs tweeny be thinking you will so I will be back" with that the elf poofed out.

"I hate you moony absolutely hate you" muttered Sirius

Remus wiped a tear from his eye "who know that the house elves were such horny little buggers"

Then the elf popped back into the room "here you goes sirs the only lube tweeny could find was watermelon flavored I bes hoping that's alright sirs"

Sirius choked out a thank you and the elves popped back to were it had come from.

"Your turn moony when ever you're done laughing your arse off truth or dare?" Sirius hissed desperately hoping that his friend would choice dare.

"Hahahaha…. Ill take a dare Sirius it's the lest I could do after that" Remus laughed

Sirius started with an evil grin "your dare is……….

Please read and review

A/n ill update faster this time I promise big cheesy smile don't kill me for the cliffy


End file.
